


Your Everyday Garden

by Booked_Painter



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booked_Painter/pseuds/Booked_Painter
Summary: A bunch of mostly random ficlets and oneshots starring a strike team of six called, The Garden.





	Your Everyday Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to training, The Garden always end up doing it.

An alarm rang through a dorm room, deep in the barracks of Militia’s main base. There were groans of complaint, before one hand managed to slam onto the alarm to shut it off. Throwing off the covers, and getting up from the bottom bunk, a wide grin crossed onto Protea’s face. She had been looking forward to this day for a while.

“Proteaaa go back to sleeeep.” Flax complained from beneath her pillow, and Protea giggled in response.

“Flax, c’mon! It’s test day today!” She proclaimed loudly, climbing onto the top bunk, and shaking Flax awake. The only response she got was more grumbled complaints.

Nearby, there was a loud crashing sound, and Flax shot up from her bed. On the ground was Agave’s metal body, having rolled off of their bed. Flax placed a hand to her head, “Scared the shit out of me.”

“Good. Now you’re awake.” They commented from the floor, moving to stand back up. “Fuck that sucked. You owe me 50 bucks for that, Protea.”

“I’ll pay you later. You don’t even _need_ sleep anymore.” She stuck her tongue out at them.

“I can do whatever the fuck I want.” Agave replied, moving to exit the dorm. Protea hopped off of Flax’s bunk and walked over to the one adjacent. Still sleeping soundly beneath the covers was Padauk. The guy could honestly sleep through an attack. But, before she could do anything, someone bopped the top of her head to get her attention.

Her hands moved to defend her head, and she looked up with a pout. Typha looked down at her from the top bunk, clearly unimpressed. “Leave the kid. Just go get ready.”

 

She rolled her eyes, and looked back to Flax. She had already gotten down from her bunk, and had her uniform in hand. She walked over to their shared bunk and picked up her uniform, before following Flax out the dorm room. The barracks were rather empty as the two pilots walked through the halls, headed for the communal showers.

“What’s got you so excited for today, dude?” Flax asked, nudging Protea with her elbow. “It’s just redoing pilot certification, right?”

“It’s a chance to have fun again! The battlefield isn’t the best way to test stuff out anyways.”

Flax snorted, “True, we get to test out some pro strats. But it’s still a test, so if you fail I _swear_.”

“Hey, we’re already certified _trainers_. How could I, fail something like that?” Protea responded smugly, causing Flax to chuckle.

“We’re certified pilot training _assistants_. Cosmo’s the only actual certified trainer here.”

Protea punched Flax’s shoulder, “I know, I know. Let’s just have fun today.”

 

After a quick shower, and a change of clothes, the two were headed for the cafeteria. On the way, Protea challenged Flax to a race, to see who could put their clothes back at their dorm and get to the cafeteria the quickest. At around 4 in the morning, there was shouting in the halls. The moment they reached back at their dorms, Protea simply threw her pajamas at her bed before sprinting off again. Flax, instead, decided to stay.

“Morning, guys!” She waved at Typha, who was already in her uniform, along with Padauk who had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

She received a silent nod from Typha, along with a smile from Padauk. “Ah, good morning to you as well, Flax. Do you know when we will be doing the test?”

“Not sure, buddy. It’s first come, first served.” Flax responded, and Padauk nodded in thanks. “Probably why Protea’s tryin to get us up early. So we could go first.”

Typha hummed, “Most likely.”

“So uh, I’m headed for the cafeteria. Either of you wanna come?” She asked, pointing towards them.

“You two should go ahead.” Padauk recommended, “I still need to… take a shower.”

“Understood. We’ll be waiting for you there.” Typha responded, and Flax nodded.

 

The two exit the dorm room, leaving Padauk alone. The two walked mostly in silence as they headed for the cafeteria. Light was beginning to shine through the windows in the base, casting long shadows across the walls. As they pushed open the doors to the cafeteria, it was still mostly empty, sans the table where Protea was waving her hands to get their attention. By her side was Cosmo.

“I won the race by a landslide! What took you so long?” She asked, perplexed, and Flax simply pointed at Typha.

“I went to pick her up.” She responded, and Protea nodded. “Give us a minute to grab some food.”

 

The two left the table, and walked to the lunch trays. There were only a few chefs, seeing as that they were rather early. They received a plate of scrambled eggs, sausages, and assorted vegetables at the side. It was still hot, bringing a content smile onto Flax’s face.

“Are you not eating?” Typha asked Cosmo, as she sat down at the table, quickly followed by Flax. They were already wearing their helmet around.

They simply shook their head, “I’ve already eaten breakfast.”

“How are you always the first one up?” Protea questioned, sticking some steamed vegetables in her mouth. Cosmo simply shrugged in response. “The life of a commander is so mysterious.”

“Perhaps it’s because you don’t pay enough attention to what’s around you.” Cosmo mentioned, and Protea almost spit the vegetables out. The other two laughed at her response.

“Fucking assholes, leaving us!” A familiar synthetic voice exclaimed, as they took the spot next to Protea, slinging an arm around her. Not far behind them was Padauk, carrying his own tray of food. He sat himself next to Typha, and the table was now full.

“What did we miss?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

“These guys being dicks to me.” Protea grumbled, and the whole table erupted in laughter. “Oh, screw you guys.”

“Anyways, the hell’re we doing today?” Agave roughly shook Protea who they still had their hand wrapped around. The whole table could hear a mumbled complaint.

“It seems that today, we will be redoing the pilot certification test. Seeing as that Protea had woken us all this early, once you are all finished with breakfast, we move out.” Cosmo explained, and the others nodded.

“Where will it be held?” Typha asked them, wiping her mouth with a napkin; She had already finished her food.

“It’ll be held in an empty area south east of the base. There should be trainers waiting there already.” They explained, and Protea grinned.

“Looks like me waking you guys up was useful, eh?” She grinned, smug.

“You still fucking owe me 50 bucks.” Agave reminded, and the grin almost immediately disappeared. With a heavy sigh, she dug through her pockets and placed the money in Agave’s hand. They looked at it for a moment, “This is only 20.”

“Ffff-I hate you, I don’t have money in my jumpsuit okay. Why would you have money in your jumpsuit.” She fibbed, and Agave simply bonked her head.

“I’ll let you off the damn hook this time.”

“How many times have you let her off, now?” Cosmo asked, an amused tone taking to their voice.

Meanwhile, Padauk simply laughed aloud, “C’mon let her be.”

“Why me…” Protea muttered under her breath. But there was a sense of warmth to it, and familiarity.

 

Time passed quickly as they finished eating breakfast in silence. Stacking their trays together, the strike team of six were headed for the hangars. Idle chatter moved through the air between them, and laughter would occasionally ring through the halls. The moment they’d arrived at the hangar, waiting for them by the gates that led outside were six titans.

“Pilot.” A black colored Ion immediately greeted them. Cosmo simply nodded in response, jogging ahead of the group to meet the titan’s gaze. They turned back and motioned for the others to follow. So, the others put their pilot helmets on. “Let us move.”

Nearby, Agave laughed uproariously as they’re picked up by their golden Scorch and cradled in his arms. “Please refrain from any extremely dangerous activities.”

“I’ll try my best, Ferrum.” They responded, calming the titan’s nerves.

“Hey girl.” Flax smiled softly at the sight of her purple Tone. Her titan was still stood tall, but she climbed onto the chassis before she moved to help her pilot up. “Let’s do well today.”

“I am sure we will succeed beyond expectations.” She claimed, receiving a soft chuckle from her pilot.

“Prepared to show off?” Typha approached her dark green Ronin with a smirk on her face, and the titan seemed to cock his head at her.

“Recite a time when I was not, pilot.” He responded cockily as he allowed his pilot to embark.

“Good morning, pilot.” Padauk’s gold Legion walked over, and crouched in front of him. “State your status.”

Padauk laughed, he moved to pat his titan’s hatch. “Morning, NG. I’m all good!”

“Heyo let’s go.” Protea hopped onto her pink Northstar’s outstretched arm, and climbed up it. She then seated herself on the titan’s shoulder.

“The sentiment is mutual.” Her servos hummed, proceeding to go ahead and depart from the hangar first. The others were quick to follow, and together, they headed out towards a large empty area by the Militia’s main base. Usually, larger dropships would be waiting around here, but today, they’ve been moved to make room for those redoing pilot tests. The Garden were going to do strike team compatibility testing, which happens annually to see if they work well together, or if some changes would need to happen.

 

“Cosmo! Good to see you, this your strike team?” A nearby pilot trainer called out from the ground. They approached said trainer, and engaged in conversation as the others waited. Harmony’s star had barely risen in the horizon, and the fact that there were still a few other trainers prepping, they were the first strike team of the day. Something Protea was rather proud about.

“Well, your team would be the first to arrive to redo the test! But…” The trainer seemed a bit sheepish, as the group of six perked up from their words. “It’s gonna be done tomorrow, remember?”

“What!” Protea shouted, completely shocked. The others also groaned in frustration.

“You must’ve gotten the dates wrong.” Cosmo commented, folding his arms.

Typha sighed, patting her Ronin’s chassis. “Let’s head back then.”

“Wait.” Agave interrupted, “Are the training fields open?”

The pilot trainer placed a hand to their chin, “No one’s scheduled to use them today, so, yes.”

 

The Simulacrum turned to face the others, their light somehow shining brighter than before. “You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Awesome! We could have the place to ourselves!” Padauk exclaimed, nearly falling off of his Legion in excitement.

“Race you guys there!” Flax jumped off of her Tone, and began running off towards an empty field, close to a small forest.

There was a cacophony of shouting as the other pilots followed suit, running after her. All that was left, were six titans standing tall.

“AaaAAaaAAa..! Pilot Agave!” Scorch-class FE-1538 called out in exasperation, “Please do not leave us!”

“Calm down, FE. We will catch up to them.” AR-6124, Cosmo’s Ion commanded, moving towards where the pilots were headed.

Typha’s Ronin, TVS-5173 dashed ahead of them, “Are you not up for a chase as well?”

“You are fully aware of your advantages, TVS.” Steam poured out of Legion NG-2101’s vents, and a synthetic rumble erupted from a few of the other titans.

“Our pilots may worry if we take too long.” Tone-class EPS-3357 nudged the others, dashing to chase TVS. “Although from the link, it seems they are distracted at the moment.”

From where the titans stood, they could almost hear the sound of laughter and shouting being brought towards them by the wind. Northstar LCKT-7813 hovered into the air, “Let us join them.”

If someone were even close to an open window that morning, they would have looked out of it from absolute confusion. Said confusion would be greeted by the far off sight of six titans loudly stomping around, chasing each other. Proceeded by an apathetic sigh of relief from realizing it hadn’t been some sort of sudden attack on the rather quiet and eventless day.

 

“LOCKET! Catch!” The Northstar had been hovering when the call rang from below her. At first, she didn’t see anything, but soon realized her pilot was cloaked. Protea had launched herself into the air, and was hurdling towards LCKT. Using her scanners to find her pilot's position, Locket caught Protea, and opened her hatch, allowing Protea to climb in as the two fell back towards the ground. “Nice!”

“Didn’t we say no titans?!” Flax exclaimed exasperated as she skidded to a stop by Locket’s legs. She moved back a bit, and threw down an A-Wall. “If you can use your tactical, then so can I!”

“Not against that damn shield!” Protea exclaimed through her helmet radio, causing Flax to laugh.

Then, EPS-3357 approached them, and picked her pilot up, placing her into the cockpit. “What is stopping you from getting in your own titan?”

“Epsilon! Now that’s what I’m talking about.” Flax grinned, cracking her knuckles and getting into the controls. With her Tone titan, she swung a punch at Locket and Protea, but they avoided it. The activity quickly devolved into the two chasing each other around the training fields.

 

Their sparring had caused Epsilon to crash into a wall, shaking the scaffolding of a few nearby platforms. Padauk’s run across the gauntlet had abruptly ended short when the platform beneath him leaned to the side. A simple misplaced step and he tripped right off. Though the jumpkit could certainly take the fall, he couldn’t help the jolt of fear that went through him.

Then, someone caught him mid-fall. “Careful, rookie.”

“Ah, thank you.” He looked up to see Typha, using her grappling hook to land them on a steadier platform. One that was a bit further away from the hectic titan fighting. “I forgot I had a double-jump.”

“Maybe that’s what brought you into Cosmo’s attention.”

He gave a sheepish chuckle before jumping in surprise from a bright blue flash that passed them by at high speeds. Agave wall-ran past them, to a platform above the other two, and motioned towards them. He was asking for a challenge. “Chase?”

Typha tilted her head to the side, and looked to Padauk. He shrugged with a grin, and she nodded. Padauk followed the path that Agave had taken, while Typha grappled to a platform above, pulling herself upwards. Agave laughed as they ran off in a trail of bright blue again, this time with two pursuers.

They looked back and saw the two were still close behind. They took a few difficult routes, wall-running, slide-hopping, and speeding far ahead of them with their stim ability. Looking back, they saw Typha still on their tail, but Padauk was lagging behind. They felt smug about it for a minute, until they looked back ahead of them, to see the actual Padauk jumping in their way. They stuttered, and they simply stopped. Startled by their actions, Padauk missed the jump, and fell towards the ground. But then, a flash of gold dashed into his way, and Padauk opened the eyes he had closed in fear. His titan, NG-2101, had caught him.

“Are you alright, pilot?” He asked, opening his hatch to let Padauk in.

“Yeah, I’m good!” He laughed out, “Still not very good at _this_ though.”

“That is alright, pilot. With training, I am sure you will improve.”

Padauk nodded to his titan’s words, “For now, let’s follow after those two.”

 

“You actually fell for his hologram!” Typha laughed loudly in the comms.

“Shut up! You can boast all you want when you fucking catch me!”

Typha was still hot on Agave’s trail. While the Stim pilot sped across the warehouse’s flat roofs, she grappled to a window sill and slid through a window. Slide-hopping through a few doorframes, she got to the other side of the warehouse before Agave did. But, as she burst through another window, a hand caught her. A titan’s hand.

“It is dangerous for you to be outside.” Her Ronin stuffed her into the cockpit, “Recommend you embark.”

She lifted her eyebrow, intrigued. “And, what makes you say that?” TVS was suddenly tackled to the side, answering her question. She turned to the side, only to see that Epsilon was on the ground next to her. She moved to help the titan up, and her helmet patched into her radio signal.

“Thanks Typha, TVS! You two want to join?” Flax asked through the radio. Typha was about to ask her exactly what she was going to join, but was interrupted by Protea’s voice in the comms.

“Tag!”

Light was blocked from her vision, as Locket descended from the sky. Dashing forwards, she knocked TVS into a nearby wall. She swung a punch at her, but Typha phased away, leaving Protea weary of her position. With a loud yell, she phased back into reality, and kicked Locket’s legs away from beneath her. “Nope, still you.”

Agave watched satisfied from afar, seeing that their two pursuers had been taken care of. He readjusted a few joints, looking around. All this running was fun, and he was planning his next route across the area. Until, a sonar knife lodged itself into the wall right next to him. Out of nowhere, Cosmo jumped towards them, landing with their arms crossed.

“Fucking hell, you could’ve hit me.” They exclaimed, pulling the kunai out of the wall. They played with it in their hands for a few moments, before throwing it towards Cosmo.

“Don’t trust these hands?”

Agave laughed, a snort laugh. “That sounds fuckin’ weird if you say it.”

“Ah well, the cons of being a commander.” They sighed, causing Agave to laugh some more.

“What did ya need, anyways?” Agave tilted their head to the side, and Cosmo simply shrugged.

Then, they pointed behind Agave. “They’re still after you, y’know.”

They turned around to see NG-2101 rounding a corner. They could hear Padauk’s laughter through the helmet radio, and they turned to face Cosmo. They placed a hand to their chest, and with the most dramatic voice, “You showed my position to them!”

“Guilty as charged.” Cosmo chuckled quietly, raising their arms in surrender and walking to the edge of the platform where they stood. “You better start running.”

Cosmo simply walked off of the platform, making it look elegantly unsettling. Agave ran to the edge, but when he looked down he spotted them stood atop of Aria, their Ion. Cosmo looked back up, and did a two finger salute before being carried off by their Ion to who knows where. Then, Agave realized the looming shadow behind him, and turned to see NG right by the edge of the platform. Activating their stim ability, it was time to run.

 

FE-1538, or Ferrum as he’s better known, scanned the training fields. It was a gauntlet, a crude one really seeing as that it was a repurposed storage facility. There were tall wooden platforms being held up by climbable scaffolding with many hanging pieces for wall-running. In the middle of it all was an emptier field of grass, open enough for titans to roam around and spar. Senior pilots and trainers would often move things around, always leaving the fields a little different than how it looked the last time. Harmony’s natural flora was beginning to take over the area as well, a newest addition being a tree growing right in the middle of it all. It would be an endearing sight, to see how much the place had changed after he had initially began training here. Instead, he was scanning around frantically, in search of his pilot.

“Steady, Ferrum.” Cosmo called out, having noticed the titan’s panicked behavior. They were crouched atop of AR-6124.

AR nodded, reaching out her hand for Cosmo to sprint across and jump towards a nearby platform. “Agave is perfectly capable of caring for themself.”

“But-“

Before the Scorch could say anything more, a loud thump sounded out as someone landed on top of the titan. Metal met metal as a simulacrum’s hand pat at Ferrum’s hatch affectionately. “No more worrying, I’m here.”

“AgaaAAaAaave!” FE exclaimed, cupping his hands, and Agave hopped down into them. The titan nuzzled the pilot, causing laughter to erupt from both of them. Approaching them was Padauk sat atop his Legion. He hopped past them and moved to stand with Cosmo, as NG moved next to AR.

“You caught them?” Cosmo asked, pointing towards Agave with their thumb. “Yep!” Padauk grinned, proud of himself “They said they could feel how anxious Ferrum was through the link.”

Cosmo nodded silently, and turned to look towards them. They could see Agave and Ferrum walk off, chattering to each other. “They’re rather cute aren’t they?”

 

Nearby, Aria sidled up to NG. “I fear for future missions.”

“Explain, AR-6124.”

Aria glanced at the Scorch and his pilot. “FE-1538 and his… separation anxiety.”

“Although I must agree, the future is uncertain. Let them be.” NG responded calmly, and Aria’s servos hummed in thought. “It has yet to affect our missions, now. Why do you worry?”

“Protocol 2, and Protocol 3.” Aria responded, and NG had to take a moment to try to piece together exactly what she meant.

“Is he not acting in Protocol 3 as well?”

AR realized her mistake in not clarifying, “I fear he may compromise the mission and place us all in danger.”

“Do not talk of someone like that.” Phasing in from the Upside-Down, TVS sheathed his sword on his back and dashed to stand with the other two titans. “Especially when they are that close.”

“TVS-5173.” AR greeted curtly, watching as Typha disembarked from him to join the other pilots. “Where were you?”

A synthetic laugh sounded from him, “I was caught between LCKT and EPS.”

“It is good to see you still working at full capacity.” NG commented, causing TVS to laugh again.

 

“Typha, you look exhausted.” Cosmo tilted their head to the side in curiosity, and Typha huffed a laugh.

“Protea and Flax have boundless energy.” She simply explained, moving to lean on a wall.

Padauk laughed hearing her words, “How is TVS holding up?”

“He seems fine.” Typha stared towards her titan, who waved when he noticed her. “His paint is a little chipped, but that’s alright.”

“Makes me wonder how the other two are.”

 

The sound of a loud crash answered Cosmo’s question, and the pilots watched as Epsilon stood triumphantly above Locket. Flax disembarked from Epsilon and hopped down to the ground, letting her titan help Locket stand back up again. Once the Northstar was back on her feet, Protea hopped out and began chasing Flax.

“You cheater!” She shouted as Flax ran into Ferrum and Agave. She slid beneath the Scorch’s feet, and frantically waved her arms to the simulacrum in his hands.

“Noooo!! Agave! I’m innocent, please!”

“The fuck, were you two up to, this time?” They shouted, laughter mixing in with the words. They reached their hand out, and Flax double-jumped up to grab it. “Run Ferrum, run!”

A strange mixture of panic and excitement filled the air around the Scorch as he dashed ahead, holding two pilots in his hand. Not far behind was Protea sprinting, and waving her hands around. But, further behind were LCKT and EPS moving at their own pace, entertained by what was going on ahead of them.

“LCKT-7813, state your status.” EPS nudged, scanning the Northstar up and down.

“My critical systems are fully functioning.” LCKT reassured, pointing to a part of her chassis which had a rather large chunk of paint missing. “Our skirmish merely chipped my paint.”

Epsilon nodded, and pointed to a few broken off bits of metal on her own chassis, “It seems we will both be staying in the hangar for the rest of the week.”

“Most likely.”

The two titans regrouped with the others, to find that the pilots were all in one pile.

“I cannot believe you two!” Padauk laughed as he watched his friends still wrestling with each other.

“Well, you better!” Flax breathed out as she swung another punch at Protea. But, the other pilot simply cloaked and disappeard. “This isn’t ending anytime soon.”

Flax is suddenly pulled into a headlock by the cloaked pilot. “Seeing is believing.”

“It isn’t like this all the time.” Typha reassured the Holo Pilot.

“Yeah, only most of the time.”Agave added, causing a few of the others to laugh.

Cosmo looked to the others, and motioned towards the base. “Let’s head back, shall we?”

 

Grins and laughter permeated through the air, even the titans were in a positive mood. Although their early morning hadn’t gone as planned, this is war. Who has time for plans, anyways?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed, I'd love to talk about these guys more. Alternatively, tell me if I'm missing any tags! For now, stay tuned to find out what happens next in the life of these six pilots. This chapter was more of an introductory chapter, so be prepared for sporadic updates in no set order. Though, I'm currently working on a more, "special" fic about Jack and BT so watch out for that too!


End file.
